For Laval!
by anonymous025
Summary: The Legend Beasts have returned. The Chi Falls have been restored. Nothing can go wrong when Laval and Eris test out a new Eagle jet...Or can it?
1. The Accident

It was a calm day in Chima. The Chi Falls have returned, and no one had anything to worry about. Laval decided to join Eris in testing out a new Eagle Jet. "Are you sure this jet is safe?" asked Laval. "Sure. What's the worst that could happen?" replied Eris. She tied the rope. Laval took his place on top of the jet, holding onto the rope. After they have been in the air for some while, Eris decided to try out some new tricks. The jet did a roll. "That was fun!" said Eris. "Are you alright up there Laval?" During that roll, the rope Eris tied earlier came loose, and Laval was torn from the jet. He watched in horror as the jet faded from the sky and he hit the ground.

"Laval?" asked Eris timidly. "Laval, are you there? Laval!" She grabbed the controls of the jet and landed it on a field. "Laval? Laval, where are you?" called Eris. She looked at the outside of the plane, and came to the conclusion that the rope came loose. "I must find him." thought Eris. Laval, meanwhile, lay on the ground, motionless, about a few meters from the clearing. Eris found him nearly an hour later. "Laval? Laval, are you okay?" Laval awoke. "I think I'm fine..." He tried to stand up, but the effort exhausted him, and he fell to the ground. Eris was in shock, and for a while, all she could do was stare at the downed lion. Then, she came to her senses, and retreated to the jet. Using the Eagle Radio, she contacted Ewald and told him her predicament. Laval didn't awake. Eris and Cragger both stood there for the entire day, but Laval didn't stir. Eris told Cragger what happened. "Why didn't you tie the rope properly?" sighed Cragger. "My best friend is now in danger thanks to you." Eris was on the verge of tears, she knew that this was bound to happen, but she could've prevented it.


	2. Laval's Condition

Days passed and Laval didn't awake. Laval's father was starting to worry: "When will he wake up, doctor?" "He will awake when he is ready." was the answer he always received. Eris visited him nearly every day, but to no avail. Cragger visited as often as he could, but he usually was busy with his parents. When Eris visited she was traumatized by what she saw. Sometimes Laval would whisper something unintelligible. Doctors said he was delirious. At the end of the third week, Laval's condition seemed to improve. Doctors finally scanned him and noticed that besides his condition his legs were broken. Eris was just starting to loosen up when Laval's condition grew worse again. Cragger didn't even hear about Laval's improvement, it lasted that long. When Cragger dropped by, but nothing changed. He waited for a while, and fell asleep.

_Cragger lay asleep when he heard a voice. "Your friend Laval is dying, and you just sleep here. Ready to make a difference?" asked a strange voice. Cragger looked around and found Eris beside him, looking just as bewildered._


	3. The Sacrifice

Cragger lay asleep in Laval's hospital room. Legravis peered in before going to rest, but he didn't notice the young croc. Meanwhile, Cragger was having a really strange dream.

_"I guess...I have no idea how I can make a difference though." sighed Cragger. "Don't worry, there is a way, but it requires cooperation from his best friends: you and Eris."replied the Voice. "Me?" spoke Eris. "Yes, of course." said the Voice. "It requires more than that, it requires a sacrifice from both of you." "A Sacrifice?" Eris and Cragger both asked."What do you mean?" "A sacrifice to keep your friend alive. Is that too much to ask? Let your best friend, who would risk anything for his friends, die?" "Well, what kind of sacrifice?" asked Eris. "You must select an ability you have, and give it to Laval. For example, if you are a Gorilla, you can give up the ability to climb. That make sense?" "That makes some sense to me. How about you Cragger?" replied Eris. "I'm just thinknig, if a give up my ability to swim, then will a no longer be able to swim at all?" "You will only lose your ability if Laval comes back. No risk. You will no longer know how to swim. You can still learn, for that skill is not exclusive." "Well, than I guess I can do this for Laval. I'll give up swimming." sighed Cragger. "And you? Eris?" "Since it _is_ my fault, I'll give up my prized ability. Flight." "Hmm... the more complex the ability, the better chance." said the voice, fading away. _Cragger woke up:"I had the weirdest dream..."

Laval finally stirred on the 24th day of being sick.


	4. New Life

Laval woke up in the midst of the night. The moon wasn't visible, yet the stars shined brightly. He tried to get up, but instantly fell to the ground in pain. He decided to get back on his bed...

Eris woke up at 2:00 AM. She had another nightmare about the accident. She lay there, in her bed, listening to the nightly insects. Later she got up and jumped off the Spires for a dark flight. She nearly fell to her death, for her wings didn't work anymore. The only thing that saved her was..."Who are you?" she asked the flying creature. He had wings, but his red mane represented a lion. He didn't speak, but just carried her to the ground. The stranger himself didn't land, but instead flew off towards the horizon. Eris wanted to follow, but couldn't fly. Then she remembered why: The Sacrifice!

Eris arrived at the hospital at three o'clock, yet Cragger was already there. Laval was awake, and in a very good mood. "Good morning Eris!" smiled Laval when Eris hugged him. Cragger also looked happy. "You sure you're alright?" he kept asking though. "Of course. Expect my legs, it's like nothing happened."said Laval, adjusting his position to hide his new wings.

It took a while for the three friends to adapt to their new life. Laval secretly hid his new wings, but he had to use a wheelchair. Eris couldn't fly, so she had to take the secret, long, stairs. Cragger learned how to swim...like a duck though. Then, one night, Laval fell asleep, and was revisited by the strange Voice. He saw Eris and Cragger, but neither of them saw him. "So...Laval has awoke , aware of your sacrifices. Yet, this is all..."The Voice faltered as Eris and Cragger were forced from their sleep. "Oh well..." sighed the voice. "I was going to tell them that their sacrifices were not physically real. They just need to believe they can fly, or swim." Laval was going to question his wings, but the morning sun forced him awake.


End file.
